


Cosplay Night

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Series: Cathouse MAHO-Dou [3]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Autocunnilingus, Catgirls, F/F, F/M, Lolicon, Lolidom, Mermaid Sex, Omorashi, Watersports, roleplayed rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ojamajo cosplay for their clients at the Cathouse MAHO-Dou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Master and His Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Catgirl/doggirl/mousegirl, Autocunnilingus, impregnation fantasy.
> 
> Author's Notes: This took me much longer to write than I expected, but the first chapter of the Cosplay Night set of chapters is finally done. his arc will total four chapters, and while I make no promises, I would like to have at least one more chapter of this set out by Halloween.
> 
> Also, new poll on my FF.net profile, this one in relation to Ojamajo and Pokemon.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 2: Cosplay Night

Chapter 1: The Master and His Pets

Doremi, Hazuki, and Poppu are waiting for their client in a room set-up   
like the living room of a small apartment. Based on their client's   
request, the three girls have used magic to transform into animal girls,   
though with any luck their client will simply think their extra ears and   
tails are just really good prosthetics. Doremi has become a dog girl,   
light brown fur covering her arms and legs up to the hips and shoulders   
and a short, bushy tail. The redhead's usual odango have been replaced   
with twin ponytails to give the impression of floppy dog ears, and   
except for a dog collar, the pink apprentice is naked with only her new   
fur for warmth. Hazuki is a catgirl for the evening, soft downy fur of a   
dark blue covering her arms and legs, and a long black tail extending   
from the base of her spine, a ribbon matching the one in her hair tied   
around the end of her tail. While her big, round glases are still   
prominent on her face, the bespectacled girl is now sporting a pair of   
over-sized cat ears and prominent whiskers. Like her best friend, the   
Orange apprentice is naked except for a collar, this one sporting a   
small bell. The smallest of the trio has taken on the guise of a mouse,   
her new fur gray with just the slightest hint of pink. Like her sister,   
Poppu isn't wearing her usual hairstyle, the feathery protrusions having   
been rounded off to resemble mouse ears. The pinkette's bald tail is the   
longest of the three, and like Hazuki, she now has whiskers growing from   
her cheeks.

Upon hearing the door open, all three girls run on all fours to greet   
their client. As the 20-something enters the room he finds himself   
surrounded by three excited girls all trying to greet him at the same   
time.

"YAY! Master's Home de Wan!" exclaims Doremi, her tail wagging   
furiously.

"Welcome home master, nyaa." says Hazuki more sedately, rubbing up   
against the man's leg.

"I missed master, chu!" says Poppu, clawing at the man's pants leg.

Trying to ward off the three girls, the man says, "Now now, settle down   
girls." while trying to not drop the bag he was carrying. When they   
refuse to calm down, he shouts a command, "SIT!"

Upon hearing the command, all three girls plop their naked butts on the   
carpet, their feet flat on the floor with bent knees pointed toward the   
ceiling and their hands on the floor between their feet. Even as he says   
"Good girls!" as means of praise, all three girls fidget where they sit.

Hazuki is the first to catch his attention with her fidgeting, and   
kneeling down to pet her on the head, he asks, "Is something wrong with   
my little kitty?"

Blushing deeply and grabbing her bare crotch, the bespectacled girl   
replies quietly, "I-I need to tinkle, but my litter box has been empty   
all day., nyaaa"

He replies, "Has my little kitty had any accidents?"

Her blush deepening, Hazuki answers, "I've been a good girl, nyaa. I've   
been a purr-fectly obedient little kitty and held my waste water, nya!"   
Tightening her grip on her crotch, she adds quietly, "But I'm going to   
become a naughty little kitty if my litterbox isn't refilled soon,   
nyaaa!"

"Good thing I bought this while I was out today." He says as he pulls a   
brand new bucket of kitty litter from his shopping bag.

Seeing the bucket, Hazuki exclaims, "YAY! Please fill my litter box   
quickly before I tinkle on the carpet, nyaaa!"

Hazuki follows him over to the kitchenette on all fours and bounces in   
place as he pours litter from the bucket into an empty litter box. Once   
he's done, the bespectacled catgirl Squats over the gray, sand-like   
litter, her butt mere centimeters above the surface and relaxes her   
pelvic floor. As she does so, a powerful stream of urine shoots forth,   
turning the litter a dark yellow. Closing her eyes, Hazuki lets the   
relief of emptying her bladder wash over her, not caring that she has an   
audience, her tail swishing from side-to-side to illustrate her   
contentment.

Meanwhile, the pitter patter of Hazuki's pee against litter only makes   
Doremi and Poppu's desperation worse, and as the man turns around to see   
the redhead and pinkette grabbing their crotches and fidgetting, he   
asks, "Do my other pets also need to tinkle?"

"Yes de Wan!" Doremi yells, "Master didn't leave any paper for me to   
piddle on when master left, de wan!"

"And there isn't any wood shavings in my crate, chu!" Adds the mouse girl   
in a shakey voice.

"Did either of you have any accidents while I was out?" he asks.

Doremi answers, "No, but I was tempted several times to be a naughty   
girl and do my business on the carpet, de wan!"

The pinkette responds, "I'm a good girl, chu! I would never even think of   
doing such things, chu!"

Smiling down at the two desperate girls, he replies, "Sorry for making   
my girls suffer like this." Pulling out a roll of wax paper from his   
shopping bag, he quickly rolls out a large square in front of Doremi.   
"Here you go, my little puppy."

Letting out an excited, "Thank You, de Wan!" Doremi quickly crawls onto   
the wax paper and raising a leg in the air, lets go as her waste water   
arcs downward and stains the white paper yellow.

Two of his pets taken care of, the man pulls a bag of wood shavings   
from his shopping bag and walking over to a small wooden crate, dumps the   
contents into the crate.

Before he can declare that he's finished, Poppu hops into the crate,   
digs a hole and squats over it before releasing her own full bladder.

As the three girls finish evacuating their bladders, they all shake to   
get rid of the last few drops. Hazuki and Poppu use their hands to bury   
their puddles with dry matter from their respective waste receptacles   
while Doremi simply crawls away leaving the man to gather up the soaked   
paper and trash it before laying down a clean sheet for the dog girl's   
next potty break.

The girls' toilet needs taken care of and clean up complete, the man   
sits on the couch and is soon surrounded by three very affectionate   
animal girls.

"You three are unusually affectionate today!" he declares.

Doremi replies, "I don't know why, but master's scent is unusually   
pleasant today, de wan! It makes me want to be close to master!" as she   
wraps her arms around his neck and rubs her crotch against his thigh.

Nuzzling her face against an arm, Hazuki adds, "Yeah, and I'm feeling   
all tingly between my legs, nyaa!"

Grinding against his other thigh, Poppu says, "Me too, chu!"

"My my, it sounds like all three of my girls are going into heat." He   
says, pulling them into a group hug. "Would my girls like to be bred by   
their master?"

Eyes shining and tails wagging, all three girls exclaim excitedly,   
"YES!" there verbal ticks blending into incoherency.

"Hmm, which of my girls should I service first?" He asks to which the   
girls drop to the floor and present their horny girl parts in an attempt   
to intice.

On hands and knees, her tail wagging to spread the scent of her arousal,   
Doremi begs, "Please master, fuck your cute little bitch's hot, horny   
twat, de Wan!"

Bending her elbows until she's nearly kissing the carpet and pushing her   
butt high in the air with her legs, Hazuki adds, "Please Master, use   
your Purrick to pound your pussy's pussy, nyaaa!"

Standing on both hands and feet, Poppu adds, "Don't forget your little   
mousy's tiny hole, Chu!"

The sight of the three girls showing off their cunnies and begging to be   
fucked leaves the man with his erection straining painfully against the   
confines of his pants. Undoing his pants, he lets them drop to the   
floor, soon followed by his boxers. Kneeling behind Doremi and grabbing   
her hips, he says, "Since you're the oldest, I think I will start with   
my cute little bitch."

Doremi lets out a very canine yelp as he slams his member home within   
the redhead's passage. As he begins thrusting in and out of the dog   
girl, she starts panting heavily, her tail wagging vigorously. "Yes   
Master! Fuck me like the bitch in heat that I am de Wan!" yells the pink   
apprentice as her pussy is pounded from behind.

Meanwhile, Hazuki and Poppu watch the two as they rut, both fighting the   
urge to finger their own dripping wet girlhoods.

 

Feeling himself approach orgasm, the man asks, "I'm almost ready to cum.   
Does my bitch want me to put a litter of puppies in her belly?"

Feeling her own orgasm building, Doremi exclaims, "YES! Fill my tummy   
with Master's puppies de Wan!"

After a few more strokes, he rams his cock deep within her, spraying hot   
cum all over Doremi's womb as she howls like a wolf from her own orgasm   
tearing through her.

When there orgasms have subsided, he carefully turns the dog girl over   
on to her back, his prick still deep within her. Grabbing both of her   
ankles in one hand, he lifts her rear off the floor while carefully   
withdrawing, not letting a drop leak from the redhead's cunny. With his   
free hand, he places a pillow from the couch under her rear to keep it   
elevated before spreading her legs and placing her ankles to either side   
of her head.

Satisfied with how she's positioned, he says, "Now, stay like that for a   
while to let my seed soak into your womb."

As he goes to tend to the other girls, Doremi, still horny and   
positioned such that she has an excellent view of her own pussy, is   
overcome with the urge to lick her own crotch. Hooking her arms under   
her knees and taking advantage of the extra flexibility her spine has   
gained thanks to her transformation, the redhead curls herself into a   
ball and proceeds to perform cunnilingus on herself, her moans only   
adding to her pleasure as she does so.

Meanwhile, the man turns his attention towards Hazuki, saying, "I think   
I'll mate my little kitty next."

With a canary eating grin on her face, Hazuki once again assumes the   
elevator butt position in preparation for being mounted. The horny kitty   
soon gets her wish as the man grabs her hips and sinks his length within   
her depths.

Howling in pleasure as he pounds her pussy, the catgirl exclaims, "YES   
Master! The way your purick is stretching my insides feels just   
purrfect! Please pound my pussy pussy until I can't walk straight,   
nyaa!"

Nearing his second orgasm of the evening, the man asks, "Does my queen   
also want her womb flooded with her master's semen?"

Tail thrashing violently from the pleasure of her own building orgasm,   
Hazuki yells, "YES! I want to have master's kittens, Nyaa!"

He soon erupts within the bespectacled girl, filling her womb with his   
thick cream. As with Doremi, He turns the brunette on her back and   
places a pillow under her rear to elevate it before turning his   
attention to the youngest of his pets. While his attention is focused on   
Poppu, Hazuki also begins to lick herself, greatly enjoying the taste of   
her master's cream.

Poppu gets on all fours, but he says, "As small as my little mousy is,   
I'm afraid I'd crush you if I tried mounting you like a buck would.   
Instead, I want my little doe to come sit in my lap." Doing as she's   
told, Poppu walks over to where he has sat on the floor cross-legged. As   
she lowers herself into his lap, he lines up his cock so it slides up   
inside her as she descends.

Once fully seated upon his cock, Poppu declares, "Master's cock is so   
big! Much bigger than any buck's, Chu!"

The mouse girl lets out a squeak as he hooks an arm under both of her   
legs and starts raising and lowering her on his member, all the while   
using his free hand to stimulate her clitty.

Feeling like she's about to explode from the overwhelming pleasure,   
Poppu manages to ask, "Is Master going to put a litter of pinkies in my   
tummy, chu?"

"If that is what my little mousy wants," he replies, "I'll even give you   
two shots of my cum for being such a good little girl and waiting   
patiently while I took care of your sisters."

On the verge of orgasm, Poppu yells, "YES! Please fill my tummy with   
Master's pinkies, chu!"

At her words, his member erupts once again, filling the pinkette's womb   
with his seed and sending her over the edge. As her passage spasms   
around his prick, he continues to pound the small girl's pussy, sending   
her in to multiple orgasms and soon delivering a second load of his cum.

When he lays Poppu on her back with her rear elevated, the pinkette is   
so exhausted that she drifts off to sleep.

Only now does he notice that the two older girls have licked all of his   
semen from their respective pussies.

Looking at the two girls, he says, "My my, what naughty girls, licking   
all of your master's cream from your cunnies. Now I'm going to need to   
punish you." Retrieving a shopping bag from where he left it, he pulls   
out two pairs of handcuffs and soon Doremi and Hazuki are on their   
backs, their legs up, and their hands bound under their knees in such a   
way they couldn't resume licking their pussies.

Placing his tip at Hazuki's opening, the man starts to jack-off, teasing   
the girl, but not offering her any real satisfaction, ignoring her pleas   
for him to bury his member within her. After squirting a load into her   
opening and giving it a minute to trickle down to her cervix, he pulls a   
dildo from the bag and rams it all the way into her opeing, plugging her   
up. He next locks the cat girl in a chasity belt before repeating the   
procedure with Doremi.

Dog and cat bound and mouse asleep, all three with his semen soaking   
into their wombs, he declares, "I think I will leave my pets like this   
while I go get us something for supper." before leaving the room.


	2. An Angel and A Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onpu plays the role of a horny little devil who turns the table on the one who summoned her, and Hana plays the role of an Angel come to vanquish the devil but get caught instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings specific to this chapter: Lolidom, Orgasm denial, Roleplay of two unwilling participants forced to have sex by a third.
> 
> Author's notes: Wanted this out in time for Halloween, and I'm less than two weeks late on that front. Anyways, plenty of Onpu action in this chapter plus some Hana. Also, while the costume Hana wears here is my own idea, Onpu's costume is taken from official sources though I don't think it ever showed up in the anime itself.
> 
> Anyways, on to the story.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 2: Cosplay night

Chapter 2: An Angel and a Devil.

The small room is dimly lit by candles around its perimeter. Its only   
occupant is a young man prone on the floor, his clothes missing and his   
limbs bound to metal spikes hammered into the floorboards. Beneath him,   
drawn in chalk on the hardwood, is a complicated geometric pattern   
inscribed within a circle.

The room's only door opens and in walks Onpu. Instead of her usual   
attire, the purple apprentice is wearing a simple dress made of a dark   
purple, almost black material, and her perfectly pedicured feet are on   
full display. The garment is sleeveless and comes to mid-thigh with a   
heart-shaped cut out over her chest that would show off plenty of   
cleavage if worn on a girl with a full bust. Two small, bat-like wings   
protrude from her back as does a long, slender tail ending in a pink,   
heart-shaped barb.

The child idol turned devil lolita addresses the bound man, "I've   
finished searching the house and didn't find any other humans. It would   
appear you were telling me the truth when you said you live alone. Bit   
disappointing that I only get to damn the soul of a single human today, but   
at least this way, I get to take my time and have some fun with it."

Looking and sounding terrified, the man replies, "Wh-What are you going   
to do to me?"

Tapping her chin with her index finger, she answers, "Well... You're   
actually quite lucky. Some of my more violent brethren might put you   
through torture so horrible that you'd wish for death, and if the desire   
to smite your enemies had been what drove you to trying to summon a   
demon, botching it would've left you at the mercy of such a monster.   
Since your goal was to get a girlfriend, which is really quite pathetic   
a reason for attempting a summoning ritual, you instead ended up with a   
cute little devil like myself who specializes in leading mortals to   
damnation via lust." Smiling devilishly, she adds, "I'm no true   
succubus, but you might really enjoy this, especially if you're a   
depraved lolicon who likes being dominated."

Walking over to where he is tied to the floor, she stands over him,   
letting him peer up her skirt to see that she isn't wearing any panties.   
Squating, the devil girl lowers her girlhood to his mouth, a non-verbal   
command to eat her out apparent in her motions.

When he fails to start pleasuring her, Onpu lifts her tail high before   
bringing it down in a lightning fast motion, the crack of a whip   
reverberating in the small room as her tail leaves a bright red welp on   
his skin. His scream of pain is muffled by the devil's girlhood, but she   
lets out a loud moan at the sensation this sends through her small   
frame.

"Okay," onpu starts, "I'll give you two choices. Either you can lick my   
cunny of your own accord, or I can continue whipping you with my tail   
and enjoying you screaming into my crotch. Either way, I'm not moving   
from this seat until you've made me cum!"

Taking her threat seriously, he parts his lips and starts lapping away   
at her folds, causing the devil girl to moan softly at his   
ministrations.

Leaning back, placing her hands on the floor, and grinding her hips   
against his face, Onpu comments, "You're pretty good at licking pussy,   
at least for a virgin."

Not sure if she just complemented him or insulted him, the bound man   
drives his tongue as deep into her passage as it'll reach and starts   
wriggling it around within her depths. At the same time, his teeth graze   
her clit, not enough to cause her pain, but enough to send a jolt of   
electricity up her spine. The combination causes her to tremble from   
head to toe, her wings fluttering and her tail thrashing as her moans   
grow louder. Before long, the devil girl is cumming, screaming her   
pleasure at the top of her lungs.

When she comes down from her climax, Onpu comments, "I didn't think you   
would make me cum that hard or quickly. Maybe you aren't completely   
worthless as a man afterall." Onpu turns around and slides to his chest,   
the back of her dress riding up to give him a glimpse of her half-moons   
as she does so, and examines the man's penis. When she entered the room,   
it had been flaccid and barely an inch long, but now it stands erect at   
a heightof nearly six inches. "Hmm...." Onpu comments, "Not an overly   
impressive size, but at least it isn't nearly as small as I feared it   
would be from how tiny it is flaccid."

Indignantly he replies, "Hey! I'm at least above average... and it   
doesn't matter how small I am fla..."

She cuts him off by squeezing his cock in one hand, commenting, "Oh, be   
quiet before I decide you deserve a tail-whipping."

He falls silent as she gives his member a few strokes befor leaning back   
and propping herself up on her arms. Onpu brings up her feet and   
sandwiches the cock between her soles and begins stroking his member   
with her bare feet.

Hearing him moan from her actions, Onpu comments, "You really are a   
pervert, aren't you? Getting off on recieving a footjob?" She pauses   
midstroke, causing him to struggle against his bonds in an attempt to   
thrust against her feet. "And so impatient as well, it seems." she adds   
before resuming her ministrations, now stroking from tip to base with   
with one foot as the other slides from base to tip.

Picking up her pace, Onpu says, "I guess I'll be merciful and finish you   
off quickly..." and shortly thereafter,,, the man's prick is erupting,   
coating the devil girl's feet in his seed.

When his semen stops flowing, Onpu stands with only her heels touching   
the floor to minimize leaving cummy foot prints. Turning around, she   
lifts one foot in front of his face, using her natural poise and her   
extra appendages to maintain balance as she declares, "Just look at the   
mess you made! You got your nasty cum all over my freshly pedicured   
feet! If you don't want me to whip you or crush your balls, you had   
better lick them clean!"

Convinced by her performance into thinking the threats are real, he   
opens his mouth and starts licking his seed from the foot presented   
before him, being sure to lick between her toes and even sucking on each   
of the tiny digits in turn. When the foot is cleaned to her   
satisfaction, Onpu places it on the floor before presenting her other   
foot for cleaning.

Once her feet are free of semen, Onpu squats between the man's bound   
legs and examines the man's still erect penis, commenting, "Nice to see   
you didn't go limp after just one orgasm. I wouldn't be able to have any   
fun if your stamina was that pathetic. I'll have to do something about   
the leftover cum on your prick though." Reaching into the heart-shaped   
opening over her chest, the devil girl pulls two small items from within   
her dress. One is an individually wrapped wet wipe which she rips open   
and uses to clean the man's cock of the remaining semen. The other item   
is a simple band of gold which she slides over the tip of his cock and   
down his shaft. Once at the base of his prick, the ring looks to be   
quite snug around his shaft, skin bulging from under the band.

 

Indicating the ring with her finger, she explains to her captive, "This   
enchanted cock ring was forge by one of the finest smiths in hell. It'll   
ensure you stay on the brink of orgasm and can never cum. It's the   
perfect accessory for letting lustful lady devils have their way with   
mortal men without the risk of some mere mortal trying to shoot his   
nasty sperm inside her." Standing up, she positions her feet to either   
side of his hips before squating again, this time with her hands on her   
knees and her legs spread so that the front of her dress rides up enough   
to give him a good view of her girlhood.

Stopping with her opening poised over his tip, she says, "You should   
feel honored that you get to lose your virginity to a cute little devil   
like me." before dropping her hips, her passage engulfing his cock as   
her nether lips make contact with the golden cock ring, a loud moan of   
pleasure escaping her throat. The devil girl lifts her hips until she's   
nearly completely off the man's prick before impaling herself fully upon   
his member once again and is soon riding him at a quick pace, lost in   
her own pleasure.

Onpu is broken out of her trance when she hears the man whine, "Please!   
Let me cum!"

Grinning devilishly, She leans forward and says teasingly, "Are you   
already on the verge? Don't have much stamina, do you?"

"it's because you're so hot and tight inside!" exclaims the man.

Smiling wider she says, "Thank you for the compliment, but flattery will   
get you nowhere. I'm supposed to be punishing you for daring to think   
you could bring a devil under your command, and the tension you're   
feeling right now, feeling like you're ready to explode, but denied the   
release of orgasm is part of that punishment. So no, you don't get to   
cum, and just to add insult to injury, I'm about to cum around that cock   
of yours."

Leaning back, supporting herself with one arm as her other hand goes to   
her clit, Onpu angles her body so the man's cock strikes her g-spot with   
every downward motion of her hips. Soon, the devil girl is trembling in   
orgasm, her passage convulsing around her prisoner's throbbing cock as   
the cock ring continues to prevent his orgasm. She continues to ride him   
through her orgasm, going into a series of multiple orgasms as a result,   
but she doesn't halt her torture of the man even as the last of her   
tremors subside.

By the time Onpu finally dismounts the man's abused cock, she's had a   
half-dozen rounds of multiple orgasms. With a satisfied smile on her   
face, Onpu declares, "You aren't a bad fuck. I might've just left you   
like this, but I think I'll show you some mercy and let you enjoy what I   
found while searching the house." Turning her head to the door, she   
yells, "You can come in now!"

The door opens to reveal Hana dressed as an angel, wearing a simple,   
long-sleeved dress that comes to the blonde's knees and a pair of small,   
white, and feathery wings fluttering on her back. The only other   
artifact worn by the blonde is a pair of golden handcuffs binding her   
hands. As Onpu makes a come hither gesture with her hand, the angel   
approaches the scene with jerky motions as if her movements are not of   
her own volition.

Seeing the blonde, the bound man states, "I thought you said you didn't   
find anyone else in the house."

Onpu replies, "I said I didn't find any humans, I said nothing about   
whether I had found any foolish little angels come to your rescue."   
Pinching Hana's cheek, she continues, "It was easy for me to subdue this   
little cutie, and while I would normally take her home with me to have   
my way with her, I've decided I'll let you help me in defiling her."

Having seen the entire scene through the crack of the door and   
suspecting what the devil has in store for her, Hana protests, "Please   
let Hana-chan go! Angels aren't supposed to get involved with mortals!"

Giggling, Onpu replies, "How cute! She thinks she has a choice in the   
matter even though she knows her body is under one of my puppet spells.   
Don't worry little angel, you'll be experiencing a world of forbidden   
pleasures soon enough."

Dropping to her knees, Onpu lifts up the hem of Hana's dress to discover   
that instead of panties, the angel is wearing a brown leather chastity   
belt encasing her pelvis. The devil comments, "Looks like a naughty   
little angel has already broken her vows of celibacy."

Denying the implied accusation, Hana replies, "Hana-chan's a good girl!   
Hana-chan's wearing that to protect Hana-chan from naughty devils who   
want to molest Hana-chan!"

Running her finger over the belt's locks, which click open immediately   
at the devil's touch, Onpu replies, "If that was the real reason for you   
being in a chastity belt, then why was I able to open it so easily? I   
bet your really a little cumslut who's one infraction away from falling   
and your superiors put you in this with a lock just a bit too strong for   
you to unlock yourself as part of some punishment."

Hana-chan continues to protest, "That's not true!"

Rolling her eyes, Onpu says, "Keep lying to yourself all you want, it's   
really none of my concern, but now that I've got that belt off of you,   
it's time you gave this guy the release I've been denying him." Onpu   
leads the reluctant angel to where the man is tied to the floor and   
forces the blonde to kneel with her knees on either side of the man's   
hips, the tip of his still erect and purpling member grazing the outside   
of the angel's girlhood.

As Onpu Reaches between Hana's legs to pull the cock ring off the man's   
member, the angel pleads, "Please! Don't make Hana-chan do this!"   
Ignoring the protests, Onpu yanks Hana's dress up and over the angel's   
wings and head, the handcuffs causing it to bunch up around the blonde's   
bound hands

Cupping the angel's budding breasts and pinching the nipples hard enough   
to make Hana gasp in both pain and pleasure, Onpu whispers in the   
blonde's ear, "Oh, be quiet and enjoy the experience." before forcing   
the angel down upon the man's member.

Hana tries to pull herself off the throbbing penis within her, but the   
devil pushes the angel back down everytime the blonde comes close to   
getting off the cock. even as pleasure from her core radiates throughout   
the angel's body, Hana begs, "Please let me get off before he fills me   
with his seed."

 

Continueing to play with the blonde's tiny breasts and ignoring her   
protests, Onpu addresses the man, "Too bad you didn't have any female   
relatives living with you. It's always so much fun to watch the   
reactions as I force men to rape their sisters, daughters, or mothers.   
Guess I'll have to settle for watching you inseminate this cute, little   
angel."

Deciding it's futile to try and reason with a devil, Hana instead pleads   
to the man, "Please Mister, you can't cum in Hana-chan!" Before the man   
can reply, Hana can feel Onpu's hands moving to the angel's butt to   
spread the blonde's half-moons apart. Shocked, Hana complains, "HEY!   
Leave Hana-chan's butt alone!"

Another devilish smile on her face, Onpu says, "Still resisting even   
though it's obvious your fate is sealed? You saw how long I denied this   
man orgasm, it's only a matter of time before he erupts within youand   
fills every cubic inch of your insides with cum. As for your butt..."   
Onpu pauses in her speech to press the tip of her tail against Hana's   
puckered anus, the two lobes of the heart-shaped barb flattening against   
the shaft of the devil girl's tail.

Hana barely has time to scream, "Don't stick anything up Hana-chan's   
butt!" Before Onpu plunges the barb forward, burying it deep in the   
angel's bowels. Hana screams in a mixture of pleasure from her core and   
pain from her rear as Onpu starts to fuck the blonde's ass with the   
barbed end of the devil's tail. 'TAKE IT OUT!" Screams the angel, but   
Onpu only increases pace in response.

Shortly there after, the man erupts within the angel, prompting an   
exclamation of "OH GOD NO! He's cumming in Hana-chan!" Hana renews her   
struggles to get free as Onpu holds the angel down on the cum spewing   
cock. "Please Mister, stop cumming in Hana-chan!" yells the blonde even   
as her own orgasm crashes into her. 

As the angel trembles in orgasm while being held by the devil girl, a   
change comes over the blonde. Hana halts her struggles and then starts riding the man's cock of her own volition, placing her cuffed hands on the man's chest.

As the reluctant angel turned eager participant rides the man's member, her eyes glazing over in pleasure, she starts chanting, "Cum in Hana-chan! Cum in Hana-chan!"

Continueing to fuck the angel's ass with her tail, Onpu comments, "I   
knew you were a cumslut! I guess it just took being pumped full of cum   
for you to drop your facade of being a good little angel and giving in   
to your lust." Seeing feathers starting to fall from Hana's wings to   
reveal a black leathery membrane underneath, she continues, "And looks   
like I was right about you being on the verge of falling!"

Ignoring the devil girl, Hana continues her chanting and her attempts to   
milk more semen from the bound man's penis, her wings become less white   
and feathery and more black and leathery and a tail starts to grow from   
the base of the blonde's spine.

By the time Hana's tail has grown to the length of Onpu's and the   
blonde's wings have fully turned black, looking more like the wings of a   
bat than a bird, the blonde is once again lost in the throes of orgasm,   
her pussy milking the man's cock as he delivers another load directly to   
Hana's womb. As her orgasm washes over her and her transformation   
completes, Hana feels a surge of power coursing through her. Suddenly,   
the blonde breaks free of Onpu's grip and snaps the chain holding her   
hand cuffs together.

Standing up and discarding her dress, the now fallen angel, naked except   
for the bracelets that were once her handcuffs, turns towards the devil   
before saying, "Thank you for freeing Hana-chan from the brainwashing   
they put Hana-chan through when Hana-chan didn't quite live up to the   
standards of being an angel. Hana-chan hopes you don't mind that   
Hana-chan's brand of gratitude leans towards the lustful."

Before Onpu can reply, the lustful little devil finds herself pinned to   
the floor by the fallen angel who proceeds to plant kisses all over the   
devil's face before nearly ripping Onpu's dress in the effort to strip   
the purple-haired girl.

Once Onpu has joined Hana in nudity, the blonde positions herself so   
that her own girlhood can rub against Onpu's thigh while her own thigh   
rubs against Onpu's girlhood, and the fallen angel proceeds to grind   
against the devil even as she captures the purple-haired girl in a hug   
and Onpu's lips in a kiss, the two girls swallowing each other's   
pleasured moans.

The pair are interrupted when the bound man speaks, "Watching two cute   
girls go at it is hot and all, but mind untying me?" Deciding having him   
join them would be fun and Onpu in no position to object, Hana uses her   
tail to grab the spikes holding the man's bindings and pull them from   
the floor. While he removes the rope from his now free limbs, Hana   
repositions herself so Onpu's knees are pinned to the devil's sides and   
both the girl's nipples and clits can rub together.

Breaking the kiss, Hana cheerfully says, "Come on mister, creampie our   
cunnies to your cock's content!"

Approaching the two girls, The man lines up his cock, hard with the   
thought of payback, with Onpu's opening and rams it in without any   
warning. Realizing that he's still without the cock ring, Onpu yells,   
"Don't cum in me!"

As he begins to thrust into the devil's pussy over and over again, he   
replies, "After how you denied my orgasm earlier? Of course I'm going to   
cum inside you, you little bitch." Before Onpu can reply, Hana has   
captured her lips in another kiss.

The man deposits two loads in the devil as payback for earlier before   
giving Hana another fucking as thanks for freeing him and giving him the   
opportunity to have his revenge on the devil. After what seems like   
hours, the three collapse in a pile, all three exhausted and thoroughly   
satisfied as they drift off to sleep.


	3. Aiko the Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko, transformed into a mermaid, is made the the plaything of a guy dressed as a sea captain and his lackeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Roleplayed Rape, Mermaid sex.
> 
> Author's Notes: Long overdue, but here's the third part of the cosplay night set of chapters. I'll try to have the last installment out in the first half of June, but I can't promise my muses won't lure me elsewhere.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 2: Cosplay Night

Chapter 3: Aiko the Mermaid

The room was decorated to resemble the below deck area of a wooden   
sailing ship, a couple of oil lanterns the only source of light in the   
room.

A bearded man wearing a trench coat that exposes his bare chest and a   
captain's hat enters the room flanked by too younger men wearing striped   
shirts with bandanna's covering their heads.

Speaking in a gruff tone, the captain says, "Show me this interesting   
catch that got tangled in our fishing nets."

Running ahead of their captain, the two sailors approach a covered,   
wooden wash basin, a spare anchor serving to hold the lid down as   
something appears to be thrashing around inside.

While one sailor holds the lid in place, the other removes the heavy   
metal object. The Anchor out of the way, the sailor holding the lid   
says, "On the count of three, I'll let go of the lid and we'll grab the   
creature as it tries to escape. One... Two... THREE!"

As the sailor releases his grip, Aiko bursts forth from the wash basin,   
sending the lid clattering to the floor and spraying both men with   
water. Before the blunette can get far, however, both men have grabbed   
one of her arms. She continues to struggle against their grip to no   
avail.

"So, the mermaids aren't just the stuff of legend." Says the captain,   
and indeed, instead of the strong, athletic legs that would've normally   
allowed the blunette to easily escape her captors with a few well-aimed   
kickes, a much less mobile tail resembling that of a fish dangled below   
the crucified girl. While her scales appeared fairly dull in the lantern   
light, it was apparent that they would be a shimmering blue to make the   
clearest skies and seas jealous if seen in the sun

Dropping to one knee to look Aiko in the eye, the Captain continues, "Ye   
look a bit young to be a slave girl, but I'd bet there's plenty of men   
who would still pay top dollar to spend a night with such an exotic lass   
even if she was ugly as sin, and ye ain't to bad looking even if ye got   
mosquito bites for tits."

No longer able to hold her tongue, the blunette snarls, "Shut up, ya   
dirty old man and tell your goons to let go of me!"

"So, the sea beast can speak human tongue, huh? And ye are a feisty one.   
I like that in a lass, but I hope you've got some fuckable holes, cause   
yer chest aint going to be pleasuring men for a few years assuming yer   
kind even grow proper boobs, and with that sharp tongue of yers, I'd bet   
you'd bite the dick of any man that tried to use that mouth of yers."

The captain then reaches out a rough, callused hand to caress Aiko's   
silky skin. Though unable to restrain a pleasured moan at his   
surprisingly gentle touch, the mermaid voices a half-hearted protest,   
"Get ya hands off me,, ya pervert!"

Ignoring her protests, he continues down to her waist where her skin   
transitions seamlessly to her scales. Instead of being rough or slimey,   
her scales have a pleasant, if somewhat slippery texture. "fer something   
that lives in the sea, ye got awfully nice skin. It'd be a pleasure just   
to spend an evening caressing yer lithe form." Gripping her tail where   
her thighs would be if she were in human form, the captain squeezes the   
muscles gently, almost massaging them. "Ye tail has some of the most   
finely toned, yet supple flesh I've ever laid hands on. I guess a   
lifetime of swimming does wonders for physique." Continueing down her   
tail, he notices something odd, "Hmm... It appears your tail's bone   
structure more closely resembles human legs than a fish's tail, ye   
definitely have two distinct lines of bones going through yer lower   
half. Hmm, I wonder if yer lower half has any other similarities to a   
human wench."

With that, he starts to probe the scales below her navel and soon   
locates what feels like a pubic bone, and not far below that, a scalely   
flap that conceals a small opening. Pressing a finger pass the small   
opening and into the tight passage beyond, Aiko lets out a loud moan.   
"Jackpot!" yells the captain, "I think I've found the little lassie's   
pussy,, or at least something close enough to fuck." As he wriggles his   
finger around within Aiko's passage, the blunette failing to conceal how   
much she's enjoying it, he adds, "I don't feel any sign of her   
maidenhead, so either she ain't a virgin, or her kind done have anything   
to distinguish virgins."

Removing his finger, the captain starts to strip, saying, "Since there's   
no virginity to auction, I think I'll give her a test run. Hold her down   
men."

As his words sink in and the two sailors who have been holding her up   
during their captain's inspection lay her on the floor planks pinning   
her in place, she pleads, "Please don't rape me!" as her tail flops   
uselessly in her panic.

Now completely naked, the captain straddles her tail and speaks in a   
surprisingly soothing tone, "Calm down lass. I may not value women much   
beyond their ability to pleasure men, but I ain't a cruel lover and I   
know how to make it as pleasureable for the wench as it is for me self."   
Lifting the flap with one hand, he line's up his tip, dripping with   
precum, with her opening and slowly pushes in. Aiko let's out a long   
moan as her passage stretches to accomodate his girth and he gasps as   
her tightness engulfes him. "Damn, the sea bitch is tight!"

"please pull out!" Cries the blunette, but her cries are ignored as the   
captain probes the area between her stuffed opening and the flap that   
concealed her genitals with his thumb. Finding a small bump, he runs his   
thumb over it, eliciting the loudest moan of pleasure yet from the   
mermaid and causing her passage to quiver around his member.

"Looks like the little lassie has a clit! And with the way her insides   
are convulsing from me touching it, a rather sensitive one! Keep   
quivering like that when I touch yer clit little lass, and I might just   
shoot off inside ye without needing to thrust me prick!"

"NOOO! Dont cum in me! I don't wanna have a human's baby!"

Continuing to rub Aiko's clit and enjoying the way her body thrashes in   
pleasure even as the panicked expression on her face intensifies, the   
captain comments, "So yer kind can be bred by humans? I'd bet a pregnant   
mermaid would be quite the sight, or do yer kind lay eggs like fish?   
Either way, I bet we could make a fortune selling tickets to witness the   
birth!"

Eventually, the clitorial stimulation brings the blunette to orgasm, her   
traitorous pussy squeezing tightly around the captains prick in an   
effort to milk out his cum. This is more than he can take and he unloads   
his balls deep in the mermaids depths, the blunette too lost in her own   
pleasure to scream her protest at being filled.

"Wow! The little lassie really did make me cum just from her quivering   
around me." Placing his hands to either side of her head, he pulls most   
of the way out of her before thrusting back in. "Let go of her arms, I   
don't think she'll be escaping and I intend to give her cunt a proper   
fucking."

The two sailors release their grips as their captain starts pounding the   
mermaid's pussy with abandon. With their hands free, they drop their own   
trousers and start jacking off to the sight, both secretly hoping their   
captain will allow them a turn with the blunette when he's done.

Hoarse from screaming, Aiko's protests are reduced to whimpers as the   
captain continues to fuck her body that is enjoying the experience far   
more than she is. After shooting his second load into her womb, the   
Captain pulls out and flips her over.

 

With her head being held to the planks by the captain's large hand, Aiko   
says horsely, "What are you going to do to me now?"

Instead of answering her, the captain uses his other hand to probe her   
tail in the region below the end of her spine until he finds another   
hole, this one even tighter than the concealed vagina in front.

As he presses his tip to what he suspects is the Mermaid's anus, Aiko   
rasply tries to raise her voice, "NO! That hole is for disposing of   
waste! It's exit only!" Only for the captain to mercily bury himself up   
the blunette's poop chute. Ignoring the girl's cries, her fucks her ass   
relentless and is soon unloading his balls deep in her bowels.

Pulling out and using a rag from the wash basin to wipe his member   
clean, the Captain says, "Yer ass is even better than yer pussy, little   
lass. If ye weren't obviously of a tomboyish sort, I'd be tempted to   
keep ye for me self instead of selling ye into prostitution." Turning to   
his men, both of whom look like their struggling not to waste their seed   
on the floor planks, the captain says, "I'm spent. Feel free to have yer   
way with her, just don't do anything that would hurt what we'd get at   
the brothels."

Saluting, the pair say in unison "Aye, Aye, Captain!" as the bearded man   
leaves the room. Lifting the exhausted girl up, the two sailors thrust   
into her at the same time, one taking her pussy and the other her ass   
and both erupting almost immediately. The two then proceed to fuck the   
mermaid senseless, periodically swapping places.

By the time the two sailors are done and deposit Aiko back into the   
washbasin, she doesn't even have the strength left to keep her head   
above water. As the men leave and unconsciousness starts to claim the   
blunette, Aiko's last thought is, 'I'm glad my transformation included   
gills."


	4. Sheriff Momoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoko plays the role of a sheriff interrogating her client in the role of a desert bandit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Lolidom, bondage, threats of castration, possibly badly written "cowboy" accents.
> 
> Author's notes: So long overdue, it isn't funny. In fact, I'm pretty sure this was written across three writing sessions that were months apart. Anyways, this concludes what I originally planned for Cosplay night, though I have a couple chapters planned for what the Ojamajo get up to behind the scenes after meeting with their clients in this part. And while I have no plans to write another scene utilizing "cowboy" accents, I'm open to critique of the attempt made here. Oh, and the dialog in this chapter is actually in English instead of only in English for the author and audience's benefit.

Cathouse MAHO-Dou by Jeffery Mewtamer

Part 2: Cosplay Night

Chapter 4: Sheriff Momoko

The room had rough, but sturdily built brick walls, the floor made of   
rough cut planks with visible saw marks and splinters, rusted heads of   
crude iron nails sticking up in places. The only sources of light in the   
room are a kerosene lamp and a sliver of moonlight shining through a   
barred window near the ceiling.

In the middle of the room, tied to a low wooden cot of only slightly   
higher quality than the floor lays a man wearing black jeans and a blood   
red button-up shirt. His unkempt appearance is that of a cowboy used to   
long stretches in the desert and seldom seeing civilization, but the   
fact that the small room is obviously a jail cell marks him not as a   
local ranchhand, but as a bandit.

Momoko enters the room, the spurs on her cowboy boots jangling and the   
floor boards squeaking with her every step. Aside from the boots, the   
blonde is naked below the waist, and above the waist, all she's wearing   
is a brown leather vest, a silver star engraved with the word Sheriff   
glinting on its breast, and matching gloves. Cinched tightly around her   
waist is a belt with a pair of gun hoisters on either hip, realistic toy   
guns settled within them. Completing the look, the blonde has a yellow   
bandanna tied around her neck and a white hat atop her head.

Placing a boot on the corner of the cot, and resting her elbow on her   
bent knee, giving the prisoner a good view of her exposed girlhood and   
her budding chest, Momoko tilts her hat back to expose her green eyes   
before speaking in her best imitation of cowboys from the westerns she   
saw while living in America, "Ya and yer gang are wanted for   
everythin' from bank and stage coach robbery, to cattle hustlin', and   
even murder. Ya'll all likely swing if convicted of even a tenth of   
what yer wanted for. Yer only likely salvation is that ya got   
the lowest bounty and the rest of yer gang is still at large. Tell me   
how to find yer gang's hideout, and I might be willing to convince the   
judge to go easy on ya. So, what will it be, ya low down, good for   
nothing, polecat?"

Wishing he could spit in her face, he replies, "I ain't betraying my   
brothers to no lawman, especially no floosy wannabe lawman from a   
two-bit town with no men gutsy enough to lay down the law!"

Indignation crossing her features, Momoko removes one of her gloves   
before slapping it accross the man's face, leaving a red mark on his   
grimey cheek as she retorts, "Ya talk awfully big for someone who was   
brought in by a 'floosy wannabe lawman', and I'll have ya know, the men   
of this town made me sheriff not because they didn't have the guts for   
the job, but because I can outfight, outgun, outride, outrun, outlasso,   
outdrink, and outlast even the roughest and toughest of men. Still, I'm   
kinda glad for yer refusal to cooperate. It's been way too long since   
I've had the chance to break a man with my feminine wiles."

Momoko notices the man's jeans tenting at her verbal assault, but   
decides against taunting him about apparently enjoying the abuse for the   
time being. She steps up on to the cot and places her boots to either   
side of the bound outlaw, her spurs digging slightly into his flesh   
through his shirt. Given her immodest attire, he has a nearly perfect   
view of her cunny as she squats down, though he winces a bit as she   
sits on his crotch in a way that bends his confined erection in an   
unnatural way.

Though his discomfort was her intention, Momoko pretends to ignore it as   
she leans forward and starts to unbutton his shirt. With his hairy chest   
exposed, she begins to run her fingers along the valleys of his tone   
frontside, the rough leather of her still gloved hand a sharp, yet   
pleasant contrast to the smooth skin of her bare hand. Despite his   
efforts to not respond to her treatment, he lets out a soft moan at her   
caresses and she can feel the bulge of his pants press more urgently   
against her exposed girlhood.

"I've barely touched ya, and yer already starting to react." says   
Momoko, continuing to explore the bandit's exposed chest and abdomen.   
Grinning widely, she taunts, "Could it be ya'v never known the pleasure   
of a woman's flesh? Would explain why yer ther only member of your gang   
none of the women folk have accused of indecency with a lady."

Scoffing, he replies, "I'll have ya know I've bedded as many women as   
any of my brothers. I'm just enough of a gentleman to properly woo a   
girl instead of tearing her dress and roughly fucking her until her   
tears make her make-up run, but even if I disagree with how they treat   
women, I still ain't betraying my brothers."

Slapping a thigh and laughing uproarously, Momoko replies, "A   
gentleman!? That's rich coming from a low life like ya!" Calming down   
some, she continues, "But if yer as experienced as ya claim, you should   
have no trouble satisfying me

Moving her hands lower, Momoko unfastens his pants and pulls down the   
front of his boxers to allow his member to spring up as Momoko exclaims,   
"Looks like ya were packing more heat in yer pants than in both six   
shooters!" and indeed, the man is quite well endowed. As she wraps both   
hands around his girth, one near the base, the other near the tip, there   
is still plenty of exposed meat, and even gripping hard enough to make   
him wince, she can't touch thumb to forefinger. Starting to stroke him,   
she comments, "One look at this weapon of yers would send most men and   
women running for the hills, and most of the ones it wouldn't send   
running would be tackling ya to the ground to get at it." Feeling her   
pussy growing wet, she adds, "But even a weapon this impressive is   
useless if ya don't know how to use it."

Rising to a position halfway between a squat and a kneel, she positions   
his tip at her opening before sinking onto his length, exclaiming, "Ya   
really know how to stretch a cunt, don't ya?!" as his member fills her   
completely. Placing her hands on her knees, Momoko starts pistoning up   
and down on the bandit's shaft, both the sheriff and her prisoner   
moaning loudly from the action. "So," she starts, "Now that ya've had a   
taste of my cunt, what do ya say to telling me where yer hideout is?"

"I've bedded women who were much better lays than ya, and ain't none of   
them ever convinced me to betray my brothers." replies the bandit, still   
cursing his inability to spit in her face.

"I can tell yer enjoying this more than ya let on," replies Momoko, "and   
if ya weren't such a good fuck yerself, I'd stop right now and leave ya   
with a nasty case of blue balls." Grinding her clit against his pubic   
bone and clenching her internal muscles, she continues, "If fact, ya got   
such a nice cock on ya, I wouldn't mind keeping ya for myself. Rat out   
the rest of yer gang, and I might be able to talk the judge into   
releasin' ya into my custody and ya can spend every night entertainin'   
me."

"If ya were the widow of some bigshot rancher, that thar might be a   
temptin' offer, but I ain't betraying my brothers to be some floozy   
wannabe lawman's wipin' boy!"

"Oh well," replies Momoko, "Even if I don't get to keep ya, I can still   
keep yer cock for my own pleasure. Ya see, in these parts, even if the   
girl started it, it counts as rape if ya shoot inside without her   
permission, and the common punishment fer rape 'round here is cuttin'   
off the man's cock and balls and givin' the girl the option of having   
them preserved for her pleasure." Leaning back, placing her hands on his   
knees and increasing her pace, she delivers the final ultimatum, "So, ya   
can spill the beans, shoot inside me, and I convince the judge to make   
ya my sex slave, or ya can stay tight lipped, try to outlast me, and   
when ya fail, I convince the judge to cut ya man bits off for me to play   
with and ya spend the rest of yer life singin' saprano. Ain't no skin   
off my back either way, but this is yer last chance to save yer   
manhood."

"Yer bluffin'!" cries the bandit.

"Ya can think that, but it won't save ya when yer at the choppin'   
block." Picking up her pace even more, she adds, "Oh well, ya leave me   
no choice but to hurry up and milk yer last shot. Maybe ya'll be lucky   
and outlast me, but considerin' ya'd be the first, I doubt it."

With that, Momoko starts to ride him with abandon, bucking more wildly   
than the meanest of bulls, and it isn't long before the prisoner is   
shooting his load deep inside her, sending her over the edge as well.

Sitting on his lap as she comes down from her climax, Momoko comments,   
"Well, ya managed to get me off. That's not somethin' many men can   
claim. Let's see if ya managed to save yer bits or sealed yer fate."   
Standing up, she looks down to see cum dribbling from her cunny. "Well,   
that's definitely yer seed pourin' out of me. I hope ya enjoyed shootin'   
in a woman fer the last time, cause ya'll be a former man by lunch   
tomorrow."

 

As she steps off the rickety, wooden cot, the bandit cries out, "If ya   
leave town heading due west, ya'll find a cactus and a ring of stones   
formin' a sundial. Travel in the direction the Cactus's shadow points at   
dusk, and ya'll find my brothers' hideout among an outcroppin' of rocks!"

"Thank ya for the directions, but yer too late to save yer bits."   
replies the sheriff coldly as she leaves the cell.


End file.
